1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of marking and embossing materials by subjecting them to a heated die that pre-heats and melts a selected surface portion of the material, imparting a desired lettering or design permanently within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art techniques for marking materials subject to high adhesion properties when heated is to hot stamp a foil of colored material to the top surface of the material, examples of related prior art stamping techniques are evident in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,563, 4,047,996 and 4,092,198.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,563 a method for marking materials can be seen in which a groove is formed in the direction of the material elongation. Applying a colored material within the grooves so that the colored material adheres to the sides of the grooves preventing elongation and breaking of the coloring material upon elongation of the material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,996 a method to imprint plastic plates is disclosed wherein hot stamping a plastic laminate to achieve a high color contrast of the desired design to the background material uses a pressure sensitive adhesive that is stamped, then adhesively applied to the surface material.
Pat. No. 4,092,198 is drawn towards a process for high pressure decorative laminate having registration colors. A sculptured pressing plate die impacts a multiple construction in which a coded print sheet is laminated to a core support sheet with an overlay sheet and a release sheet.